This program continues development of the Cancer Center of Hawaii at the University of Hawaii into a comprehensive center for basic, clinical and demographic cancer research, education and control. Work started through intramural funds in 1971 for "Demographic/Epidemiologic Cancer Research/Training" including (a) Expansion and updating of the statewide Hawaii Tumor Registry established in 1959; (b) Expansion and updating of the statewide data and computation system including family profiles covering a 25-year period; (c) Implementation of an educational and training program in epidemiology and biostatistics; (d) Integrating "The Studies of Shifts in Cancer Risks for Specific Sites Among Japanese Migrants (PH43-63-558) into the Center programs. Planning for basic, clinical and demographic research programs has been undertaken concomitantly and will be further strengthened and expanded over the grant period. Close coordination of Center programs continues with the intramural programs of Japan-Hawaii studies at Kuakini Hospital. There is close cooperation with other programs in the community, i.e., the American Cancer Society, Pacific Health Research Institute proposal for early diagnosis and detection of mammary cancer, and a rehabilitation program at St. Francis Hospital. Collaboration continues with the Schools of Medicine, Public Health and other departments in the University. Grant funds have made possible the employment of an Acting Core Staff to plan and develop a Cancer Center Support Grant (Comprehensive). Recruitment efforts for permanent staff are under way. The functions of the Executive Committee and the Advisory Council for the Center, and organizational, academic and financial plans have been developed. National and international exchange and collaboration are also being planned.